


Art: Ship's Business

by mekare



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community:drawesome, Fanart, Gen, Jack's lovely hair, M/M, Other, Pencil, Quill Pens, Shirt Porn, Traditional Media, billowing shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Jack and Stephen attend to some ship's business in Jack's cabin. Or rather Jack attends to business and Stephen watches.





	Art: Ship's Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for [drawesome's 7th challenge](https://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/14999.html) based on our fifth Dreamwidth interest. I got Aubrey-Maturin. Finally a piece of art for this fandom - it's my first. I'm gifting this to you Mithen because you introduced me to the fandom first and in thanks for all the great fic. :-)


End file.
